The Survivor
by fearlessleader72
Summary: I stand in the middle of an arena. I have no clue who I am. Or where I am from. All I know is that I do not belong here and that somewhere I have a family. But I can't remember who they are. There is one rule in the arena: Kill or be Killed. I hope one day to escape, but until then I hope to just keep fighting to stay alive.
1. Who Am I?

A/N: This is my first multi-chapter story that I am EVER attempting to post. And, I would like to that Writeronaroll, Dondena and TheUltimatesonicfangirl for the encouragement on my last poem! And if you like this or think I should continue this let me know!

*Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

I stand here in the middle of the arena undefeated. My face is a mask of gore covered with my opponents blood, the blood of those who have stood in my way. I don't know my name and I don't remember where I am from all I know is that I live in a world of one rule. And that is too kill or be killed.

I am now known as The Survivor here. I don't make friends. And, I don't talk to the others. I go, I kill, I conquer. I am the most feared of all out of all the men here. They know that in due time they will have to face me and when they do, death will fall upon them.

All they have to do is announce that I am "performing" as they like to call it, in the arena that day and the bets instantly triple.

Barbaric men look at me with a hunger that I have never seen before a lust in there eyes to have me as a prized possession and I blanch, grateful that I am tied to this arena. Many have tried to buy me but without me here there is no champion. I woke up exactly 6 months ago in the back of a vehicle tied to a chain post with a collar around my neck. On me there were two swords on my back and I had knee and elbow pads and a sash around my waist. But anything else that could have been on me was either tossed or taken away.

The worst part for me though I guess you could say was that I have no memory of anything before that sometimes I see flashbacks but its not that often and something has to trigger them. The usual ones are of a rat. A girl with red hair. A bulky man. And, these other... turtles... that look similar to me. But, I don't know anything about them. The minute I stepped out of the vehicle though all of those thoughts left me. Not like it mattered because it didn't matter. The only thing that has mattered since that day was to focus. Because I was fighting. I was fighting for my life.

I didn't even know that I knew how to fight. I was thrown into the arena the first time with wide eyes and no clue what to do. The only thing that I knew what there was a man in front of me holding a spear. He charged at me with the point ready to pierce my upper torso, but pure reflex had me block it. And, before I knew what I was doing or how I was doing it. I had defeated him. Decapitated his head from his body. The first time the crowd went silent. And from there they same me as what I am. A threat. From there, I built a new name for myself.

But, I know that someone out there I have a family, a family that could help me and tell mew who I am, and it is not here. Here, I am kept in a cage with 40 other men. I am the only one who is not of the human race. They are afraid of me. Good. My "Keeper" is a man who is in late 40's who enjoys whipping us on a constant basis if we do not perform well or we cause him to lose money or both. Lucky for me it only happened once. He doesn't care all that much about us fighters rather on his customer wages than keeping his fighters healthy and well nourished. We are treated as mere beasts thrown into this place for others pleasure.

I hope one day to escape from this hell hole, but until then I hope to just keep fighting to stay alive.


	2. Family Mission

A/N: *Faints* because people actually like my writing and I'm not as bad as I thought I was. Thank you to everyone who has read it, favorited it, followed it, and then some! Also this has a few bad words because of Raph. If you don't like them just replace them with words you would normally use in the place of the words. Thanks!

*Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

Raph's P.O.V:

6 months ago I should have listened to Leo. If I did they maybe we wouldn't be in this predicament. 6 months ago we lost our brother to those men. 6 months ago our family was torn apart.

Damn, we don't even know these new guys at play. It happened so quickly. All I know is that I fucked up and that doesn't help my case at all. Heavy guilt is my constant companion now a days. I sigh as I look up from the wall that I was leaning on as I stepped out from the dojo. Donnie spends all of his time on the computer looking for any sign of Leo. Mikey just sits on the couch dejectedly. I sigh, I've tried multiple times to pull Donnie away from his computer but he just screams and goes in to a rage whenever I do. I can't even get Mikey to pull a prank on me anymore. It's like when Leonardo was captured all of Mikey's sunshine went with him

. The anger and guilt comes back full force. I whirl and punch the wall. There's a nasty dent where my fist collided with the wall. My knuckle hurts but I can barely feel it above all my emotional pain. I turn as the tears in my eyes threaten to over flood. I turn and make my way to the kitchen. I go straight to the fridge and fish out the first beer that I could see popping it open and downing it before grabbing another and closing the door. I walk to the table and sit down looking at the beer in my hand. My mind drifted back to that night. That night 6 months ago. When we allowed our leader, our brother to be taken away from us. I shut my eyes as the memories hit my back full force.

* flashback:

"I don't think we should go out tonight" Leo said with worry laced in his voice. "Relax we're not going very long" "But, still-" "We need to get out for a while, we've been down here for too long. Besides you promised us" I groused. He glared at me but sighed, "Fine just the usual and a quick round of ninja tag for stealth training." I grin at him before going and fetching Mikey and Donnie. The sooner we go the better. They scramble from their rooms and jump over the rails. We are out of the lair before Leo has a chance to change his mind. We run through the sewers and make our way to the surface. "Race you to the top" Mikey cries as he takes a leaping jumping and planting his feel on to my shell and uses the momentum to propel him up to the first fire escape so he can start racing up the side of the building to the rooftop. "Hey! You little-" I jump after him determined to get to the top. He got to the top before me, but I slapped in the back of the head. Bone head. Leo glares at me as I smile sweetly back at him. He nods at us to go before him. We always make him be it for ninja tag. It's always fun outsmarting him. Always. I smirk at him as we take off while he counts to 20 before coming after us. I smile as we jump from rooftop to rooftop. Leo is behind us chasing us I'm pretty sure he already tagged Donnie, so not all that's left is me and the jokester. We're playing our usual game of ninja tag through out the city. I smile as I realize that I'm now ahead of Mikey. I keep running to our usual "safe spot" in tag where it means that we out beat the chaser or in this case Leo. I turn to brag when I noticed that no one is behind me. My heart lurches at the stinging fear as I realized that no one is behind me. I jump down and start tracing my steps back on the lookout for noises and anything that might tell me where my brothers are. I look down into an alley and jump. In the alley is Leo standing over both Mikey and Donnie doing what he does best. Be a bad ass leader and brother who has every intention of protecting them to the end and talk out these wanna-be goons with guns. I've never seen them. Shit heads. I go down with every intention of kicking their asses to the moon and back with Leo. As I land towards the left of the fight I see Leo standing. He looks at me with wide eyes and then motions to the sewer lid. He wants me to retreat? Well that's not going to happen I shake my head and launch myself at the nearest brutes and start fighting. I hear Leo yell at me. Something about a bomb. I look up and see him pushing Mikey and Donnie into the sewers. They we're knocked out cold, but that's going to hurt like hell in the morning. All of sudden Leo's by my side. He slashes the last few of the goons I was fighting before grabbing me and pulling me to the end of the alley and shoving me into the sewer so that I was with Mikey and Donnie. He looks at me and I instantly realize that he's not planning on jumping down with me. I grab the ladder before I could fall down any further and try to grab him too. "LEO!" I scream as he pulls out of my distance. "It's to protect you" he whispers to me with fear in his eyes. The last thing I saw was the fear in his eyes as he closed the lid.

Boom.

I feel the explosion more that hear it. I feel down the sewer ladder I was holding onto. Shit. I look up and everything's blurry. Damn at the least I probably have a concussion now or something. I hurriedly got to my feet stumbling a few times before maintaining my balance ,and slowly made it up the ladder. I push the lid slowly off. I get up and see fire and everything is burned, to no recognition. And then those shitheads. Holding Leo. My brother. Their carrying him to a van. I move after them, but one of them notices me. I charge at him. This pathetic excuse for a human has the nerve to try to take my brother and smile at me? The Hell? I'm slower though, and where I thought his head was, was just air. He takes a needle and before I could dodge it injects it into my bicep. He let's go of me and steps back. Darkness starts to edge my vision as I fall to my knees. My legs to heavy to lean upon. I fall flat on my face as I start to give in to the injection. I prop my self up on my elbows angry at myself for not having the strength to go after his kidnappers. I look up blearily the last image I have is the black van leaving. I didn't get Leo. I let him down. I couldn't even stop his kidnappers. What. How. Then Darkness.

Flashback ended*

When I woke up I realized that Leather head had rescued me along with Mikey and Donnie and took us back to the lair. We were all scratched up but nothing major. Unless you count Leo getting kidnapped. Then that was major. Donnie and Mikey told me that they had just been caught by Leo and we're planning on sneaking up on me. When the roof they were jumping from, the ledge, their was a mini bomb under it. And, someone caused it to explode sending them tumbling down into the alley below. They we're fighting but were hit with the same sedative that I was hit with. I wonder why they wanted just Leo and not the rest of us. It makes no sense, but I have to let it go and concentrate on the one thing at hand. The one mission. And our families mission is far too important.

And that is to bring Leo home.

A/N: Not a lot of action, but just in case you didn't catch it Leo has amnesia because the force of the explosion in a small alley cause him to hit his head causing amnesia. But, his family doesn't know that, and Leo doesn't know who his family is! Next chapter will **hopefully** be better. As the chapters and P.O.V switches become easier! Until next time fellow readers! :)


	3. The enemy has entered the building

Chapter 3: The enemy has entered the building

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! They make me so happy * cheesy smile* Now I just need to learn how to reply and all that jazz, ANYWAY. On with the story, although this update is short and unexpected. I had no time at all last week with school and sports and trying to be normal.. but I'm not... probably should start embracing that now.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles * cries *

Leo's P.O.V:

Another day in hell. Another day to try to keep living. I stood in the tunnel of my entrance so I could just go in, kick some ass, and leave to go back to the cell. As long as I'm in that cell I have a higher chance of surviving. The gates. I take a deep breath before turning towards the gate and walking out with my head held high, hands slightly going for my right sword. I get a good look at my opponent as we circle each other. He is some alien looking thing that has a third eye, thick lime green skin, holding an ax and razor sharp teeth.

I lunged to the right as he came at me with the ax aimed to be buried deep in my lower plasteron. I managed to swipe my sword along his knuckles while dodging the ax and being wary of his next move.. I always liked to draw first blood. Made them know that they should be afraid. And that I was the top dog.. err.. turtle in the arena. Or maybe that's how I saw it. Doesn't really matter. He took another swing this time aiming for my head. I ducked and rolled before bolting upwards and grabbing his arm and slamming him over my shoulder and down onto the ground effectively killing him as I severed his head from his body with my sword. I always end my battles quickly, refusing to draw out the battle for the crowds entertainment.

The crowd went wild anyways as I strode back down the way that I entered the arena. I froze as I got the feeling that I was being watched too carefully. Like an enemy who has their eyes on you, rather than someone who just won a ton of money because of me. I slowly turned around and left my gaze shift over the crowd just once before I saw a lady in the crowd near the front staring right at me, staring at me, before breaking out into a huge grin. I had a bad feeling about her.. call it a gut feeling. The only time I saw somebody look at me, was to take me to the arena, or the moment when I killed someone. Other than most of the people here are too focused on what's going in their world and not the world around them. I turned around again and started to walk out of the arena. Mustn't lose my head just because someone was staring at me. Although I had a horrible feeling about it.

I looked at my blades as I was being lead back to the cells. They needed to cleaned now. But, I had to wait for the owner to give someone the task to clean them as they are wary that we would kill them if we cleaned our own weapons. I would be too. I probably would slaughter all of them before taking off if given the opportunity. I turned around quickly and the worker lead me back to the cell, before going off and grabbing the next contestant. They were dragged to the arena as they kicked and screamed the whole way begging for mercy and begging for someone to save them. I looked the other way and tried to block out the traumatic voices. I couldn't interfere without being slaughtered. They would have me shot and thrown out like yesterday's trash, before allowing us to help someone else. The only thing I know is that I want to live another day and escape to my far a way vision of a family. That is the only thing at this moment keeping me sane and giving me the strength to go on another day.

A/N: O.O who is that girl? Will Leo ever find his family? Do things have to get bad before they can get better? All can be found out in the next update and I just have to put the finishing touches on it and it will be good to go! Hope you readers have a terrific Thursday! .. that sounded like the end of a Saturday morning cartoon narrator... awkward.


	4. The tables are turning

Chapter four: The tables are turning

A/N: Thank you guys for reading the last chapter! If you want to review it is most welcome I read every single one and if not just enjoy:) I hope this chapter sounds better than what I thought. I'm still second guessing it. But, I'll improve it if need be. And I'm sorry for taking so long. I was having computer problems and could only get on my phone. But, I fixed my computer so yay me:)

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

Leo's P.O.V

Bang. Slam. Pop. The cell door shifted open. Odd. Since it was the dead of night and nobody watched the fights til about noon. One of them came inside the cell. They strode straight towards me, and tazed me in the neck before I could even strike him. I went down to my knees yelping at the sudden pain. He slapped a pair of cuffs on my hands and pushed me off the ground and shoved me forward. I turned around and glared at him. He paid no attention to me but to push me again. Ugh pathetic. They pushed me again and this time I was ushered into a room.

A lady with freaky short hair and in a black outfit with a weird red symbol on it strode forward and looked at me. Our barbaric owner looked at her before locking eyes onto me. "Is this the one you want? Although I don't know why you want some freak whose only made for fighting." She looked at him with such venom on her face that he took a few steps back. She strode up to me, "Leonardo, oh how pathetic that it is you who ended up in this arena" she sneered. I just looked at her. "What the hell did she just call me?" I thought in confusion. It must have shown on my face because she asked the owner. "He has no memory?" "None whats so ever, we call him "the survivor" here as he is the longest to live out of all my contestants," He stated a little too boldly. I glared at them, hoping to intimidate them, as they sweetly looked back at me, "Such a shame, that explosion really messed him up not to mention all the burns. But, he's still managed to be our best fighter." She contemplated his words before looking me over again. She made a signal and two ninjas, as they had on these suits with a red symbol on them stepped forward with two briefcases. She placed them on the small table to the side of me, and popped them open. They each were full of 100 dollar bills stacked. "4 million is my offer." The owner looked at her like she was crazy and said, "for HIM?" She just stood there daring him to say No. he just greedily eyed the money before nodding. He grabbed a key and handed it to her. "He's all yours" he said before closing the cases and leaving with them. As soon as he left the room, she turned on me.

"You don't remember anything?" She said again like she couldn't believe it. I just nodded, not knowing what else to do. "Oh this should be fun, oh so much fun" She nearly purred. I wanted to turn around and run. The look she was giving me sent chills down my spine. "My name is Karai, and I am going to take you to your new master. Anything he say, goes and until you prove yourself to not only him but also to me. You shall not doing anything that you have not been told to do.." Baam! I hit the two guards who were guarding me, knocked out cold instantly. Karai, or whatever the hell here name is, lunged at me. I rolled across the table and towards the door. I jerk it open and start running down the hallway. I notice an elevator. Stairs. There are stairs somewhere. I start running faster and barrel into the corridor with a sign that had a pair of stairs above it. I start running up them, stupid handcuffs. Should have let her take them off me first. No matter. I hit the top floor, and dart out. There's a sky above me. I look over the edge. Shit. This building was taller than I thought. I bit my lip before looking at the cable above my head that lead down to a shorter building. Without a second thought I used my handcuffs and slid down the cable. I breathed out. Thank god that was over "I really need to get out of these handcuffs," I thought irritatedly. I climbed down a short ladder carefully before looking around as I was out, alive and free. I couldn't believe it. I escaped. I grinned. I was free and freedom has never tasted so sweet. I stopped for a second. Then smiled again. Now was my chance to find my family. I heard someone one shout from a roof. I look up and see more of those ninja's. Shit. I start running from my past and hopefully in the direction of my future.

A/n: I was totally thinking about making the girl April. But, I couldn't in anyway think of how to introduce her. ANYWAY Leo is on the run from the karai while trying to find him family! I will try to update soon! The next chapter will be in Raph's POV again. I think I'm getting the hang of it finally. And it only took... four chapters..


	5. Midnight Run

Midnight run

A/N: I really hope you guys like this but I don't so I might end up changing this or I might keep it. I just wanted to get this chapter written before I lost all my idea. Also I'm really bad at fight scene so I will try to extend it in the future but for now I am so sorry and as a new writer I hope I can learn how to write them. Thank you for all reviews, likes, favs and just reading in general because believe me they make me feel a little bit better about myself and they raise my self confidence!:)

Raph's POV

I feel like somehow things have been getting tougher ask right now. With master splinters health deteriorating and Leonardo disappearing everyone is focused on anything but themselves. Donnie is searching online for anything that might be related to the discovery of our brother to the human world and Mikey sits on the couch and watches the news to see if there are any odd occurrences. Nothing has showed up so far expect for a few minor crazy people and gang wars between the foot and their new enemy.

I sigh and continue sitting at the kitchen table cleaning my sai's. If Leo doesn't return soon I'm going to end up like him... Shit can't have that happen to me.

"We'd like to interrupt this show for this special report of an alien spotted... Here's the video footage now"

Chh humans anything that doesn't seem normal and they automatically think it's from space they should try looking closer to home one of these days. "Leo!?" Mikey gasps. I whip my head around and I hear Donnie come stumbling out of the lab. We all look at the tv dumbstruck as we see a 20 second video of Leo running down an alley before gliding up a fire escape and disappearing over the roofs. "That looks like it was near 24th street and 7th" Donnie gushes as he turns to run to his lab to grab his duffel bag and bow staff. As soon as the new report ended Mikey had vaulted over the back of the couch up the stairs and to his room. He came back with nun chucks and jumped off the second balcony in the direction of the shell raiser. "Come on guys!" He yelled at us. Donnie looked at me and I nodded before turning with him and jogging in the direction of the shell raiser. Don rushed past me screaming, " I'm driving". As he jumps in the front seat before Mikey ever had the chance too. He pouts for a second before he releases that he's wasting time and he would rather go find Leo. Dumb ass. I settle in my seat as I hear than banter back and forth on where we should start our search for Leo. I smirk and laugh quietly to myself. After six month, he's still alive. Now I can complete my mission of bringing him home alive.

Leo's POV

I don't think I'm welcome in this world or from this world. Hell I don't even think I'm in the right time about this moment. I look around the sidewalks. They are mostly empty except for this huge sign that says club trek that people keep walking in and out of. I walked on the sidewalk to see if I could get any information about where I was and if there was a way I could get back.. Or if anybody had anything that could get these stupid handcuffs off me. Anyway I had been in that building so long I don't even know what day it is or what year it is. Nobody gave us that information in the arena. We were told our main focus was on the fights not about anything lunar concerned the rich or someone higher than a lowly mutant. Right about now I just want to get home. I didn't notice this couple was behind me walking. I has stopped suddenly to look at a sign when the guy bumped into me and when I turned around to glare at him he they freaked. Screaming at me. "Freak" "Alien" "Monster". They had attracted attention. Unnecessary attention. I was getting defensive. I wanted to pull out my swords and kill them to make them shut up but my hands were cuffed together leaving me in a bit of a bind, ha the irony.

When I realized they were not going to stop screaming at me I went to plan B which was- to get the hell out of dodge. I ran into this small alley and pure instinct told me to grab on to the ladder that lead to a fire escape up the building and onto the roofs. Hard to do with handcuffs but doable As soon as I was safely up there and realized they couldn't follow me I stopped. What am I supposed to do. I don't know what to do.

Okay first step of the plan of what ever plan I somehow need to come up with if I ever want to be able to see my family again is to get some distance between me and the.. Those people. I start running and jump the first distance between buildings learning I can do it pretty easily. I keep going until I find a roof that has maintenance storage on top of it. I kicked the door in and found a saw that would work on them. As soon as they split I grinned. They weren't completely off me but it was better than being stuck together. I look around the shack it has some things of use. I see an empty backpack hanging in the corner and grab it. I take a canteen I found on the shelf, a knife, a flashlight, a lock and key, some tools, tape, and rope. I peek outside and see that it clears. I open the door and walk out. I wish I knew where I was. I look at the sky. It looked like it was about to rain. I continue running east toward the body of water. I moved from one building to another flying from roof top to roof top. I didn't stop. I only had a few miles to go. I smiled. Then of course ruining my genuine good luck there was a scream. I almost fell that's how loud the scream was.

I groaned. I wanted to keep going. I couldn't afford any distraction. But the good guy in me won and I I turned around and look over the edge of the alley that I just passed to see what was going on I softly growled as I glared. It looked like a mugging. I hate when people hurt the weak or the innocent. Just because you think you are mightier than them. Psh cowards. Can't even find someone to pick on that's their own size, they feel the need to pick on the weak and the powerless.

I studied their position before looking down and seeing the fire escape, the clothesline and the trash bins. Not specifically at those items just their I had pieced together a sort of thought out plan on how to save her from the muggers. I look down again.. It was only three stories down. I took a deep breathe mustering up the courage to jump down the side of the building. I backed up a few steps and starting running towards the side of the building. Using my momentum I jumped down onto the fire escape balcony, using that as a spring, I jumped farther down ,and grabbed the clothesline before dropping and landing on the trash bin before flipping off it and striking the first two guys all in the matter of under minutes.

I side stepped one of the remaining men before punching him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the lady grab her purse and run out of the other end of the alley. Good. I wouldn't want her to get in the way. I refocus my attention back onto the mugger. He got up and came after me. I grabbed my swords from my back and swung. We exchanged blows for a few minutes beforehand upper cut to his jaw knocked him unconscious. I start on the next two guys. It's starting to rain. I can feel the cold drops land on my brow and slide down my face. I take a minute and wipe it off my face before looking up. Shit. There's like 40 guys and they all have that red emblem on the front of their suits. Karai probably had them looking for me and heard the sounds of me and those mugged fighting. She wanted me I could tell. To do who know what's. Probably illegal business. I would have been interested but I need to find my family. That is my number one priority. Has been for the last six months since I woke up in the back of that truck with no memory of anything before then. They could help me. Tell me who I am and help me return to my old life. No way. I need to keep moving and to do that I need to eliminate anyone who stands in my way. I brace myself and dive in attacking. I wasn't planning on going down without a fight. I was half way through and Im tired. These ninjas are skilled. Good thing I'm better. And always will be they lack concentration. Focus. They don't move wit the shadows. They act as they're afraid of it. I use that to advantage.

I continue taking them down in pairs of two when I heard the sound of a grunt and a "cowabunga dude!" Behind me. They sounded like they were in their own fight. I heard the sound if wood on flesh, and the sound of metal being plunged and pulled back from skin. I wanted to turn around but I need to finish off my own opponents first. These new comers might have finished off this enemy with the hopes of destroying me without them getting in the way. Two birds for the price of one.

I stood up and turned around slowly, swords up, ready to defend myself against these new comers when I did I blinked twice. In front of me was someone I had only seen in my head.

No way. I tried to speak but found that I was unable too. The turtle with the emerald green skin and red mask was standing in front partially blocking the other two with him. The other two turtles were both positioned at both his right and left side. He smiled at me like he couldn't believe that I was standing right in front of him, "Hey Leo" he said softly like he was trying to not scare me. I shook my head in confusion. "Is that my name?" I ask him confusion clearly heard in my tone. He looks at me his eyes wide in shock before he nods. I pull my mouth in a hard line. They look familiar. But they could just be here to hurt me. There was no way that he could be here.. How.. Why.. I couldn't believe...my eyes start to grow heavy all of a sudden. This was too much for me right now. I couldn't believe this. My family is here...? My eyes we're getting heavy and my brain started to go into over drive.. Was this the family that I have been looking for? That was the last thing I thought before the blackness enveloped me into its darkness.

A/N: I wrote this on my iPad so let me know if I made any mistakes and next chapter I will write Raph's point of view on the fight and how they met Leo. But they are reunited now.. Will things get better from here or do things need to go downhill before they go uphill. I will start working on the next chapter tomorrow after school. But to be honest it's so lame and I don't want to go.


	6. Falling into place

A/N: IM BACK WRITING! Sorry guys that it took so long. I would tell you what's been going on with me but honestly no one probably cares and everyone's just going to skip this and say on with the story!

disclaimer: I don't own TMNT*sobs*

Raph's POV:

After seeing that new report, we all rushed towards the exit. Leo our brother, the eldest, mr. Perfect himself, Is alive. I can hear my brothers rushing off with me. Maybe we can find out why he left, where he's been, answers that's all I want some answers to where he has bee for that last seven months. I can't take it anymore. I thought being leader would be exciting and would give me a chance to prove myself. If anything, it showed me just anther reason on why Leo's perfect. I huffed, note to self, never admit I said that if anyone asked. I just want to find Leo. but he's already moved from the place he was spotted at.I nearly scream in frustration why does this keep happening. Tears prick in the corner of my eye. I just want to find him and bring him home and by the looks in Donnie's and Mikey's face they do too. Mikey is starting to complain at that point, " we are never going to get Leo back we are never going to see him again he probably already left, I can't believe that this is happening, Donnie do something, Raph do something, some bring him ba-"he cuts up before whipping around.

"Did you guys hear that?" He whispers. Donnie turns and faces him. "Hear what?" He whispers. All of a sudden the sound of fighting reaches my ears. "What the-?" Donnie starts ,but I've already taken off towards the noise. If there's a battle going on I want to be a part of it. Been a while since I've kicked some ass. No matter how shitty of a fighter they are. I start looking in the alleys. I was about to pass it when movement caught my eye."Karai" I seethed. Stupid foot bitch. She was running down an alley. "Don't let him get away!" She shouted to her men. They ran around the corner and I followed them from the roof. As they ran into the alley down the street I turned and saw a guy jump from the roof down. I watched him jump down the fire escape hit the clothes line and use the trash bin to flip off. Nice moves. He takes out a few men, but karai's soldiers have arrived. 40:1. Now that doesn't seem like a fair fight. I look at my brothers and they nod.

I hold up one finger.. Mikey brings out his nun-chuck.. Two.. Donnie's Bo is out.. Three.. I step off the roof.. And the fight had begun.

I land on a foot ninja breaking my fall. My brothers land beside me and we start taking them out on by one. I'm back to back with Donnie as I swing out and hit four ninja with one kick before seining don to knock out the rest. Mikey is jumping up and doing split kicks taking them down two at a time. We finish up taking out the rest of the men before I take a deep breath. The guy we helped is still behind me. I look at Don and Mikey and nod before turning around. They both flank each of my sides, ready for a battle with this guys if that's what it comes down too. The guy is standing in a defensive position swords at the ready. The thing is he's taller and broader than most human guys but he's still skinny, looks like he barely eats, but then why does he look so big in the back? Is it a back pack? I don't have a chance to voice my thoughts.

He steps out of the shadows though when he sees me, a mutant turtle. I gasp. It's Leo. I know it's Leo. How is here? Where has he been? Why the hell hasn't he tried making contact with us if he's been in New York all the this time. He's looking at me like he's wondering if I exist or not. That got me, I'll bite and be the first to say hi. But then he has a lot of explaining to do. "Hey Leo" I breathe not wanting this to just be my over active imagination. "Is that my name?" He asks confused. That question gets me. What does he mean "is that my name" Of course that's his name. What else could be his name. He grew up with that name, he gave meaning to that name.

I turn to look at Don and ask him, but Don is moving past me, I turn around just in time to see Donnie catch Leo who looks like he just fainted. What the hell is going on? Donnie I asked alarmed. "He just fainted, I think the shock of not us was to much, plus his system is deteriorated. He looks dehydrated,starved and beaten not to mention the condition of these new scars. Wherever he has been hasn't treated him well. I go to retort but Mikey moves forward. "Dudes,"he whispers," we need to go before karai comes." I stop and consider that. I bend down and scoop Leo up. Let's move I command. Don goes to the sewer kid and moves it aside before jumping in. I carefully drop Leo down next with Donnie catching him. I move aside and let Mikey jump down next. I catch the first ladder ring and close the lid behind me before jumping down. Donnie hands Leo back to me and were jogging through the sewer tunnels. Mikey opens the door and Donnie leads me to lab.

Mikey looks thrilled as he goes and informs master splinter. I would do that myself but I'm too busy helping Don with running and grabbing medical supplies and holding tubes and all that medical shit none of the rest of us except for Leo ever bother to learn. Leo's back though. I always hoped this day would come. Not in this way where he comes back fucking unconscious but I wanted him back. I wanted him to be leader.

This is unreal. Leo. Is. Back. But I'm worried now. What if Leo doesn't stay. He didn't even know his own name. I pondered the possibilities of why Leo didn't know his own name ,and I narrowed it to two possibilities. Maybe Leo doesn't remember anything.. But if that happens would he recognize us.. I remember Donnie talking about amnesia...? Or whatever it's called. Second could be he was brainwashed. Which ever one he has or if he has none at all. I'm going to be there to help him through it all. I'm not going to give up on him. I gave up on him once and we almost lost him. I'm not going to give up again. Not just for him, but for his family. I walk back into Donnie's lab to see him laying in the med bay. I grab a chair and swing it by Leo's bed me where Mikey is sitting holding Leo's right hand. Right now the only thing that matters is being with family, and waiting for Leo to wake up to start putting this family back together.

A/N: yay yay yay yay yay *faints* *scrambles to get back up* I did it! It took a while but I finally got this chapter up. And to anyone who cares: sorry I stopped updating. Truly I am. My best friend used my iPad, saw my stories and started making fun of me and I lost motivation but then my little sister saw it and glared at me and said, you're going to finish that right?!" I literally was at a loss of what to say so I am finishing it because every story deserves to be told, and I hate reading a story that someone abandoned but I'm so deep in it that I fall into a mini depression. Alright I'm out!


End file.
